Out of the looking glass
by solair
Summary: Book 2 Please read tales of the Illustrious firstThe USS Astrex finds herself in a new Universe, commander Ivanova finds herself and the crew of the Astex in a strange new world a world that has a few suprises for them. Star trekStargate atlantis crossov


Out of the looking glass

By solair

This is book 2 of a planed three book arc, please read book one, Tales of the Illustrious first.

Chapter 1

Black and white

Within the darkness of space an explosion of light heralded the arrival of the USS Astex, she tumbled out of the rip in subspace her hull chard, venting plasma from its port nacelle, the ship slowly drifted outward into uncharted and unknown space.

Onboard the ship, the first officer of the Illustrious stood to her feet and started looking around at the chaos and destruction around her. The moans of the crew showed that at least some of them had made it through, however at brief look towards the Captain showed a different tale, a tale of death. She had been thrown from her seat and landed with such force it had broken her neck.

"What the hell happened" a voice groaned out from the chaos, as Seven turned round to see where and whom it had come from, a body started to heave it self up from the mess that had landed upon her, it was the first officer of Babylon 5 Susan Ivanova. The body that was neck to her thou had not been so fortunate, his head had been crushed by debris.

Seven sat down on the captain's chair, and taped into the com system, "bridge to engineering, respond?"

"Aye commander, Lieutenant Fredrickson her, if you asking for a report, then I got to tell you were in a bad way, quick frankly I am astonished we even made it to where ever here is. We're going to have to undertake major repair on warp, slipstream and impulse engines, the maximum I can give you at the moment is warp 2," she said with a gasp of pain.

"Are you injured Lieutenant?"

"Nothing a quick trip off to sick bay won't solve, but I have to tell you, the repairs cannot be done on the move, as you are aware. As you may be aware the Astex has been retro fitted with landing capabilities, and as such I would advice that you find an uninhabited planet to set down on."

"Thank you for your advisement Lieutenant."

Seven read the reports that were coming through on her console; the shields had failed primary weapons off line, hull integrity down to just 37 percent.

The one thing that was sure to Seven was that she needed to take command of this situation.

"Commander Ivanova, could I speak with you in the captain's ready room please"

"Ensign, I want a full damage report as soon as possible"

"Yes ma'am"

The two commanders left what remind of the bridge and entered the ready room; Seven sat in the captains chair and waited for Susan to sit in the chair opposite.

"We have situations here, the Astex is crippled and in need of urgent repairs, the captain is dead, and so is her second in command."

"Commander, I would say that it's imperative to reset the chain of command, and then we should start and look for a port in the storm and effect repairs. I know of a few deep range stations and worlds that could offer us safe heaven while we repair."

"Agreed, may I call you Susan?"

"Of course Seven, so what do you……."

"Commander Hansen, this is Ensign T'ran, could you come to astometrics labs please, it's quite urgent that I see you."

Raising an eye brow Seven sighed and replied "Of course, on my way"

As the doors to the astometrics lab, both Seven and Susan stood looking at the female Vulcun officer.

"Commander, I regret to tell you that I fear we are no long in the universe that Commander Ivanova originates from, nor are we in our own universe, it appears that once again we have traversed into yet another, of that I am sure."

Ivanova looked astonished, "If I may ask how can you be so sure?"

"Commander within each universe there is to be found a equine quantum flux if you will, yours is different to every member of this crew, thus I can say that you do not originate from our universe. However we now find ourselves in a new universe that has yet another quantum flux, a quantum flux that is unlike yours or my own, so there fore I can say with some certainty that we are in a different universe."

Seven taped her com badge "Seven to Lieutenant Richman"

"A voice came over the com, sorry commander the Lieutenant's dead, and this is Ensign Hillman."

"Ensign, are the launch bays and fighter craft we have onboard in operation?"

"Yes commander."

"Then Ensign I want a full wing Peregrine class fighters deployed, to fly patrol around the Astex at once"

"Yes commander, scrambling fighter now ma'am"

"Ensign, once one I would like you to report to the ready room, within thirty minuets"

"Yes commander"

Half an hour later around the table within the captain's ready room sat Lieutenants Brownson, Fredrickson, Ensign Hillman, Commanders Ivanova and Seven of Nine.

"As you are no doubt aware we have once again been thrown far from home, this time we've found ourselves in another universe and what's more the Astex is in need of repairs. Captain Samantha Folds has perished, and with the first officer onboard the Illustrious we have a break within the chain of command.

Seven new that Captain Folds had kept the computer main frame in basic mode, as she found the idea of having an AI roaming around the ship quite abhorrent, however to Seven it could prove quite useful.

"Computer activate AI"

A moment later a human female 5'9 with red hair appeared before them, the crew assembled around the desk.

"Computer this is Commander Annika Hansen executive officer of the USS Illustrious, authorization code 766543 break delta."

The avatar looked blankly ahead and simple stated "Confirmed"

"Let the log show on this date that I am assuming command of the USS Astex, activation code 766543 break delta"

The Avatar blinked and looked forward, then turned to face Captain Hansen, "It has been duly noted within the ships log Captain"

Looking round the table Seven looked towards her officers then spoke again, "Ensign Hillman at this time you are to receive the field rank of Lieutenant, and you will be taking over the duties of Lieutenant Richman"

"Thank you Captain"

"Now as you are aware the First office isn't onboard, as he was assigned to the Illustrious shortly before we encountered the shadow vessels. And for that reason I have decided that the passion of commander should be awarded to Commander Ivanova, as she has the most experience for this assignment, the passion will be hers until we return her to Babylon 5."

"Thank you, captain but, I am not use to these systems, are earth class destroyer yes, but a federation vessel, its going to take some getting use to."

This was going to take some getting use to, she thought this was a brief mission away from the station, although the luxury of the Astex was more then she was use to, she missed B5, but she was a commander, in Earth Force, and now it seemed that she was to be a commander here on this ship, 'oh boy' she thought to herself, and shifted in her seat.

Captain Hansen Turned towards the AI and spoke, "You at this point have no designation do you?"

"That is incorrect Captain my designation is Troy, the record has shone that you have promoted Ensign Hillman, and instated Commander Ivanova to the rank of first officer."

Captain Hanson look surprised for a brief moment, then smiles and replied to the assembled crew, "Some of you may of known that my designation was commander seven of nine, however on my Starfleet record I go by my full human designation Annika Hansen, as from this point, I will be addressed as Captain Hansen, not Seven of nine. Lieutenant Fredrickson, could you give me an assessment if the ships condition?"

"Captain the ship is in a bad way, shields can be brought back on line, and I estimate this will take thirty minuets or so. Main power is holding out, but the impulse, warp and slipstream engines are in bad shape and as I said before we need to put down to effect repairs. We have no weapons systems yet to speak of, but my engineering teams are working to give us the ability to defend ourselves, with a rough guide line of approximately 4 hours. Our hull strength has been compromised and will take some time to repair, I can give you enough strength to land on a planet, but that's about it, so once we're down, then until repairs have been affected, we won't be able to take off."

As the repots filtered from around the table it was amazing that the Astex had made it through the slipstream incident. True the ship was badly damaged, but not beyond repair, the Astex would have to relay on the fighter wings it carried, to give protection for the time being. It was at this point that the newly upgraded Peregrine class fighters would hopefully prove themselves as a formidable fighting force if need be.

Troy stood to speak, "If I may interject her captain" she said looking for approve from Captain Hansen, who nodded then she continued to speak; "I would point out that I may of found a class O planet which is within an hours flight time, I have located a possible landing site. With the assistance of Ensign T'ran, I am sure we can confirm our findings and report back to you forthwith"

On the battle scared bridge of the Astex the view screen was showing an earth sized planet, but as the earth was blue and green this was mainly blue with a small continent of land.

"Lt Brownson, have you received the flight path to the landing zone?"

"Yes Captain, landing co-ordinates confirmed."

"Very well, Lt Navin, land the ship, Lieutenant bring the ship to Blue alert"

Lt Navin began to bring atmospheric controls to standby; he then brought the landing mechanisms online. After which he set the inertial dampers and the structural integrity field to maximum.

Lt Brownsman then spoke "reading all engines off line bringing thrusters on line."

"Starting the glide path to our landing co-ordinates" Lt Navin replied nervously.

As the Astex started to enter the planets atmosphere the shields flared up, she banked gracefully to the starboard side, and then made for her goal, a small patch of land. As the landing legs were deployed and the ship started its final procedures to touch down, unknown to the crew someone was watching them.


End file.
